narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Raikura Dairuko
Raikura Dairuko is a Naruto RPC created by RaitonFuuton on DeviantART . Background Raikura is a taijutsu ninja who comes from a noble clan called "Dairuko". She is an only child and lives with her father Raizuki, the clan Leader. Raikura grew close to her father and had a normal childhood. At the age of 13 she joins team Daichiro, with Daichiro as their sensei' a cool, silent man, Goru Yumiro as her teammate' a mean, sarcastic boy and Atsuka as her other teammate' a peaceful polite young boy. As soon as she starts her ninja duties her father persuades her to master their clan's Lightning Release: Lightning Manipulation but she has a great weakness with Ninjutsu. During Shippuden, when Naruto returns to Konoha he's surprised about how Raikura's personality has changed, from confident to serious and angry. Reason is, she has a huge Ninjutsu weakness and uses her Lightning Release in a different way unlike the rest of her family. She is considered an outcast of her clan and she's in danger of losing her position as "Clan Leader" when her father passes away. Raikura still tries to improve her Ninjutsu with the help of her friends and team, hopefully she'll be the next clan leader. Personality Pre-shippuden: 'Raikura is a confident, stubborn girl who loves challenges. She is friendly towards people she knows and serious around strangers. She loves showing off her Taijutsu skills and provoking other Taijutsu ninjas. '''Shippuden: '''Some time before Naruto returns to Konoha she finds out that she's in danger of losing her position as the next clan leader, her second top goal. Because of that she becomes very serious, angry most of the time and silent. She stopped being the provoking/challenging girl she was and focuses on her skills. She gets easily frustrated when she fails at her Ninjutsu training and ends up punching down a tree to let out her anger. The only thing that hasn't changed with Raikura is her love for pork yakitori. Appearance ' ''' '''Pre-shippuden: '''Raikura has brown hair with a low pony tail tied up in bandage that reaches just her upper back. She wears her Konoha headband on her forehead. She wears a short-sleeved light blue shirt that has a short skirt that covers her front and back, connected with blue belts, her belly is wrapped up in bandages. She wears black shorts and wears blue short ninja boots. Her wrists are covered with bandages. '''Shippuden: '''Raikura's low ponytail is longer and reaches down her thighs. She wears a blue to grey sleeveless short jacket with a collar that covers her chin. Her black Konoha headband is on her arm. She wears a longer skirt as a bottom with blue tights underneath. She wears long black boots that reveal her toes and her arms are covered with bandages. Abilities Raikura specializes in Taijutsu, she uses close combat to fight the enemy. Her maximum speed is excellent and it adds a positive effect on her Taijutsu skills.Her weakness is her poor Ninjutsu which her clan uses for their Kekkei Genkai: Lightning Manipulation. Because of that her skills are only based on her Taijutsu and speed. Kekkei Genkai, Lightning Release Her clan's Kekkei Genkai is called "Lightning Manipulation" which allows them to fuse their existing element with the lightning element. Lightning Manipulation is every Dairuko's right hand in battles, without it they are nothing but physically weak ninjas who can evade attacks with their speed. When using Lightning Manipulation, the user can manipulate lightning with his fused element to add more damage on their attacks, for example: a common use of Lightning Manipulation is often a creature/animal made out of lightning and the fused element that strikes the enemy, it can be a lightning barrier for protection, a tornado for attacking multiple enemies at once, fused with a weapon sometimes. '''Raikura's Kekkei Genkai: '''-'''Lightning Manipulation: Dragon Strike(This is her ultimate skill, she almost never uses it unless it's really needed. Her poor Ninjutsu makes this skill weak and she does everything she can to improve it to its final level. Optically, this skill summons a dragon head on her fist made out of lightning and one hit can be catastrophic if it's perfected.) -Lightning Manipulation: Power Boost(This is a power-up skill which lets lightning float all over her chakra and fires up both of her strength and speed to the maximum level. Optically, her hair turns spiky because of the lightning and electricity buzzes around her body.) Status *Ninjutsu: 1/5 *Taijutsu: 5/5 *Genjutsu: 0/5 *Intelligence: 1/5 (Not quite an intelligent person as she'd rather kick ass before thinking) *Strength: 4/5 *Speed: 5/5 *Stamina: 1/5 *Hand Seals: 0/5 Trivia * Loves pork yakitori. * Works out and trains alone(sometimes with Rock Lee) on her free time. * Rarely smiles/bad tempered during Shippuden and after. Relationships Goru Yumiro(teammate): Although he's an ass, Raikura tries very hard to be a good friend as they've saved eachother's lives during missions, but still keep a cold distance and barely have anything to say. Atsuka(teammate): He gets along with Raikura very well, he's very polite and always there for her. He does his best to support her in her Ninjutsu improvement. Daichiro(teacher): He rarely talks and doesn't have a close relationship with his team, but Raikura respects him and appreciates his job as their sensei. Love: When it comes to love interests Raikura doesn't care, she has no time to waste with silly feelings as she's only young and has a long life ahead of her. Male taijutsu ninjas however admire her skills, personality and looks. Reference All pictures except the very first one(Which is an edited screenshot of Sakura) were made by me. DeviantART account: RaitonFuuton Category:Original Character Category:Female Category:Konohagakure Category:Kekkei Genkai Category:FINAL